Deviations from the planned hole direction constitute a major problem when drilling long holes in the bedrock. This is especially true when the holes are directed up above the horizontal plane. The methods which are currently employed all presuppose the use of drill hole tubing, which makes both monitoring and directional adjustment impossible. In practice, the drilling is carried out completely blind, and this also shows in the results. Attempts have been made to develop techniques which make drill hole tubing redundant. However, techniques proposed hitherto have had such shortcomings that they have not been used in practice. They are generally based on internal fixtures, which considerably limits the available space in the drill hole.